Conflate
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Sirius is not a coward and Remus just wants some treacle tart.


**Well, here's another story with a killer plot and...who am I kidding? It's just porn. Shameless, sexy porn.**

**So many thanks to everyone who even considered reading this or any of my other stories. Seriously, you deserve a private show by these two :D**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I 'own' in my brain, which in turn creates filthy scenarios such as these. **

**Conflate**

* * *

><p>It took a lot for Remus to be in the position he was in now. One does not simply find their fingers up Sirius Black's arse by merely telling him that his hair looked smashing that day.<p>

Leave it up to Sirius to make the werewolf earn that privilege. It all started when Remus suggested they should both play equal roles in their relationship. Of course, Sirius thought Remus could have chosen another moment to suggest it since they were close to shagging at that very moment (Remus _knows _Sirius doesn't pay attention to anything else when that happens).

Remus suggested and Sirius made him work for it. Plus, Sirius made him 'explain' everything Remus was planning to do, how he was going to do it. He also made Remus seal the promise of not hurting him with an incredible blowjob.

It's not that Sirius was a coward, no. But he remembered the way Remus' usually smiling and beautiful face scrunched up in pain when they first had sex, forever regretting the fact he was careless then. If it hurt for Remus, who surely went through far worse pain each month, what the fuck was Sirius going to do?

Sirius also didn't want James and his big, stupid head interrupting them again. Remus had to tell Sirius about the Room of Requirement, even if he didn't want to at first. But seriously, who wouldn't give up such a secret in exchange for Sirius Black's arse?

The Room of Requirement knew exactly what they required; a large bed and food. The bed, for obvious, reasons, and the food because they were always famished after sex.

Remus was already planning on eating the treacle tart when Sirius sighed dramatically, 'I never thought bottoming would be this boring, if I'm honest.' Sirius, who was laid back with his hands behind his head, almost yawned.

'It'll be easier this way. Just trust me.' Remus' finger moved slowly back in, knowing Sirius wouldn't appreciate it if he rammed it in like he wanted to.

'At this point I'm willing to feel at least some pain.' Sirius did yawn this time. If there was anyone who could pull of an exaggerated bored look, it was Sirius. Remus' indignant huff was loud in the quiet room. Quickly, he stood and crawled unto the bed, body looming over Sirius, faces inches apart.

'Fine. Spread them.' Remus seemed calm while he pushed Sirius' thigh with a quick backhanded slap. Face completely unchanged, Sirius moved his legs open to let the other boy settle in.

He felt Remus add another finger and expertly hid his discomfort, trying hard not to squirm. He felt those thin, long fingers slide out halfway, then slowly come back in. Remus was trying to determine what position would best allow him to give Sirius the fuck of his life when…

Sirius was looming over him, Remus staring dumbly up at the now grinning boy. Sirius moved quick and straddled Remus, all while grinning like a complete nutter.

'I may be getting buggered, but I will still have the upper hand.' Sirius leaned down to kiss the surprised look off Remus' face, tongue sliding easily into the slightly gaping mouth. Maybe he could distract Remus…

Remus' hands moved down to hold onto Sirius' hips to shift him into place. With a final lick to Sirius' bottom lip, Remus moved his hands even lower to Sirius' arse.

Sirius stiffened a bit and Remus raised his head to kiss Sirius' neck. 'It's alright, Pads. I'll be careful. Relax.' Remus' voice was so soft and quiet in his ear that Sirius found himself moaning to the sound of it.

Remus chuckled, a sound so deep and worthy of many wank sessions. 'I'm not even in yet, you horny dog.' Remus tried to stifle his laughter, knowing without a doubt that he could make the other boy come by simply using his voice.

Sirius braced himself on the bed, face hovering inches away from Remus'. He could feel the blunt tip of Remus' cock slowly working its way in. Sirius wasn't going to show him how fucking uncomfortable it was. He was a Gryffindor, after all.

In what seemed like ages, Remus was fully in. He ran his hands all over the back of the animagus' legs, over his back, and into his dark hair, trying to make him relax. Sirius was breathing harshly through his nose, eyes tightly shut. Then Remus began to move.

'Bloody hell, that…doesn't feel right.' Sirius would rather lick Peter's smelly feet than have a cock shoved up his arse, honestly. But Remus paid no mind, hips moving in tiny thrust up into Sirius.

'This part's the least pleasant,' whispered Remus, ignoring Sirius' disbelieving snort. He licked Sirius' neck again, sucking on a pale blue vein, feeling the pulse point against his tongue. Sirius relaxed, not much but it was an improvement.

'Just move, love. Come on, you're doing brilliant,' Remus whispered and pulled away to smile warmly at Sirius, bringing one hand from Sirius' waist to thread his finger through the now sweaty hair.

Sirius' abnormal amount of ego made him grunt in annoyance and move his hips over Remus' cock. It hurt, but he wasn't going to let Remus know that. He was a bloody Gryffindor, of course.

After a few more thrusts, Sirius whined, 'When will it stop feeling like shit?' Remus stopped his movements and Sirius looked directly into Remus' face upon realizing what he just said.

Remus snorted and Sirius dropped down onto him, laughing into the junction of Remus' neck. Sirius was actually enjoying this now when suddenly Remus pushed up, _hard_.

Sirius' brain exploded.

'_Fucking_ _shit_,' hissed Sirius, body stiffening and eyes widening. It suddenly became important that Remus do that again and he didn't care what he had to do to make him comply.

Remus sat up quickly and kissed a slightly dazed Sirius, hands cupping Sirius' arse to bring him down again. Sirius moaned into the kiss and used his hands to bring Remus' mouth harder onto his. Remus pulled back and laid back down again, smirking up at Sirius before saying, 'You're going to love this, Sirius.'

He snapped his hips upward again, relishing the long moan that came from the other boys' swollen mouth. He kept thrusting up, alternating between slow strokes and hard jabs. Remus' held unto Sirius' thighs, feeling the body vibrate with every thrust.

It was like watching a cat be pampered by its owner. Sirius was anything but subdued at this point. He was completely leaning over Remus, which allowed him to lick the side of the werewolf's mouth when Remus fuck him hard. Sirius' moans were louder than before and he parted his legs in order to get Remus deeper inside.

Remus hit Sirius' prostate with full force again and Sirius practically keened, grounding down against him while his mouth fell open.

'Come on Sirius. You're in control, remember?' Remus' smirked as he moved his hand to bring Sirius down for wet, sloppy kiss. Sirius pushed away from him, sitting up. He used his legs to lift himself up and then slam back down unto Remus, whimpering when his prostate was prodded harder, thanks to the new angle.

'Feels good doesn't it,' Remus' breathy voice mixed in with Sirius' whines and the sound of slapping skin. He can't take his eyes off the tanned body moving above him. He watches as Sirius' legs strain to lift him up. He watches as Sirius gyrates and rolls his hips when he's seated fully on him again. He watches as Sirius bites his bottom lip, brow furrowing in the immense pleasure of having a cock up his arse.

Watching Sirius so vulnerable, so unbelievable horny makes something inside Remus snap. He thrusts his hips up just as Sirius is pushing down, both moaning wantonly at the harsh impact. With both hands on Remus' chest, Sirius rides the werewolf almost violently. If James were to have walked in, he'd think Remus would be snapped in two. Remus can only hold onto the sheets, groaning almost painfully as his cock is enveloped by the warmth of Sirius' arse.

He could tell by Sirius' hitched breathing that he's close. He reaches up and around to Sirius' back to run his nails down his spine and watched him convulse as he came all over Remus' chest. Sirius moaned and whimpered in a way that would make his throat sore later on.

Remus arched fully off the bed and came so hard, so loudly he felt his head throb with the power of it. He kept rocking up into Sirius, running his hands over his heaving chest.

Sirius surged forward to kiss Remus, humming deliciously when he tasted a bit of himself that had landed on Remus' lower lip. They broke apart, Remus staring up at Sirius in wonder before saying, 'I think that's the longest you've ever spent without saying a single word.'

Sirius' loud guffaws filled the room as he laid next to Remus on the bed. 'That was fucking brilliant! Is it always like that? Please, please tell me it is. I'll let you fuck me forever, Remus, please!' Before Sirius could offer to sell his soul, Remus snogged him into the mattress, long and slow and…

'I'm hungry!' Sirius pushed himself off the bed and walked straight to the food, not minding at all that he was completely naked.

And as Sirius asked him if there was any way they could use food during sex, Remus knew that life with Sirius Black will never be dull.

* * *

><p><strong>The definition of Conflate is to blend together (omg, deep thinking here). I don't know, it sounded like a really kick ass word :P<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
